


Really? A sharp object? Your crazy.

by Sayori123



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: Thorin trains his intended on how to weld a sword...it doesn't turn out well.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. The movies belong to Peter Jackson. I don't own anything but my own characters! Enjoy!

It was two years after the company lead by Thorin Oakenshield reclaimed the lost dwarf kingdom of Erebor. Peace had been restored between elves and dwarfs,we'll sort of, they tolerated each other but that stretched it a bit. Beside that Dale was thriving again under the leadership of Bard and with the help of the dwarves from the iron hills Dale become the beautiful city it once was so many years ago before the time of Smaug.

Thorin, currently new king under the mountain, as you would've guessed was teaching his intended fiancé Amelia the basic of sword technique and defense. Amelia,bless herself, was trying to actually listen to everything her beloved was saying about the common stance but it was fruitless really. Amelia was known to be the clumsiest dwarfdam in all of Erebor, from breaking tea cups to tripping on her own feet. She always felt ostracized by her fellow dwarves for her clumsy nature,which didn't help when your own mother had the same problem when she was younger. The others felt annoyed and somewhat irritated by her oblivious sense of "watching where she was going", though in hindsight; she really did try to keep a better eye on where she stepped or moved but no matter how hard she tried it never helped in the end.

How the two love birds meet was to this day still amusing to say the least. Amelia was doing her typical duties as a seamstress, transporting and moving different styles and patterns all around Erebor and delivering them to the correct customer on time when she suddenly rammed into something hard causing her to stubble backwards and right into the lap of the king under the mountain Thorin, who was trying to catch her and save the patterns at the same time which caused him to slip on one of the fabrics and landing him on his butt followed by Amelia. 

When Amelia recovered from the shock of the impac she noticed another presence behind her. Turning to see who the mystery person was she blushed a bright red. Their in front of her on the ground at eye level was his royal highness Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin looked up to Amelia and froze on the spot. It was like time had been irrelevant for the king under the mountain as he took in all the features of the brown haired women in front of him. He thought she was like some kind of angel sent by Mahal himself just for him to have. He noticed her long curly brown hair which framed her oval face perfectly. Her hazel light eyes looked like shines of starlight in the night sky and seemed to dance with excitement and nervousness.

It was on that one day Thorin realized he had found his One in a simple clumsy seamstresses with a heart of gold and an air of pride. Amelie herself had also realized that she had found her One in the form of his royal highness. She was shocked and appalled by the ridiculous claim that she a common seamstress,who could barely stay on her own two feet found her destined love in his highness. After the fiasco Thoirn made it his goal to both woo and court the brown hairs beauty in anyway possible. Amelia wanted to have nothing to do with the King and trying everything she could to avoid him as to not embarrass him from   utter humiliation of being near a clumsy girl like her. 

That proved to be all for nothing as Thoirn finally cornered her on the seventh day of trying to get her attention. She tried to avoid eye contact with Thorin looking anywhere but him and fighting back old pains of the past and of the present with so many guys saying she was clumsy, irritable, and plain that she never realized Thorin moving his hand to under her chin and pulling her eye back to his. She eventually looked into his sapphire blue hues seeing mixtures of pain, love, and nervousness pooling around his eyes. She gave a look of confusion not really knowing what was going on until she heard him chuckle a bit to himself. She look straight at him pleasantly surprised when he flashed a small smile to her as he held a small necklace on a silver chain with a small sapphire tear drop shape looped through. 

Tears streamed down her face when she realized what he was asking and without words she slowly nods her head yes. His smile widens and he softly hooks the necklace around her neck. 

Now, at present, our lovely soon to be queen was practicing sword stances with little results.

"I feel ridiculous doing this" she said huffing as she moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, not everyone gets it on their first try. It took Kili four times before her could properly weld a sword. Just be patient amrâlimê." Thorin says kissing her cheek softly. 

"Hopefully, I mean the real reason I'm doing things is so that I can defend myself without you having to worry about me getting into trouble." Amelia says.

"Which I'm greatful for you recommending." He says adjusting her posture.

"Alright, now try the moves like I showed you." He says.

Amelia again slowly moved through the motions of the sword swinging and it was going good until she trip on her foot sending her stumbling the sword flying from her fingers as she accidentally swung it. The said sword flung about 25 yards across the training filed before landing right on the bull eye target for the archery group founded by Kili and his elf wife Tauriel. 

"Are u okay love?" Thorin asked concerned. Amelia just pointed at the target board off toward the right of where they were standing. Thorin looked over at where she was pointing and his jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw the accuracy of the sword bedded in the target. "How did you do that?" Thoirn asked shocked. "I have no clue..but I think I have a better idea of what weapon I could learn." Amelia says. "What's that love?" Thorin asks.

"Throwing knives, Fili's going to love it!" Amelia exclaims happily as Throin lets loss a hardy laugh which causes you to laugh as well.

"Alright...I think I've had enough fun for one day! Let's go get some lunch and then proceed to some more specials activities if your not busy." Amelia winks at thorin walking out of the training hall and back to their apartment. Thorins expression turns to grinning from ear to ear planning of sort of things that will pleasure his lovely fiancé as he follows closely behind her.

Awhile later Kili and Tauriel enter the training hall and move to the archery area when they look confused at the odd sword stuck in the target. They each look at each other shrugging it off as some strange training accident and continue on their day of flying their arrows through the targets while enjoying each other's company. 

The End


End file.
